


Flames of Snow

by xxFemStilesxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxFemStilesxx/pseuds/xxFemStilesxx
Summary: Old friends meet up again and get taking on a ride. Will they survive till senior year? Read as a group of friends go through hardships. friendship troubles, relationship troubles, and more.





	1. The Start of a New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, this is the same story just with some changes. Hope you enjoy.

Śnieżynka P.O.V.

    ¨Don't worry love, everything will be okay now,¨ my mom, a blonde, brown eyed, gentle woman, said while pulling up to our new house.  Beacon Hills, California, a small town that is surrounded by trees. Still the same as before.  The reason of the move still haunts us both.  Papa was an archaeologist that was at a sight when the cave went up in flames.  A freak accident that cost ten lives and the rest burns that will stay with them forever.  Mom thought it was a good idea to start over.  A family friend, the Stilinskis, lived here and helped us in getting a house.  I snapped out of my thoughts as mom tapped my hand.  ¨How about we take these boxes, put them inside, and then head to the fast food place that we are meeting John and Stiles at?¨ She asked as she got out.  I nodded and got out as well.  We grabbed the boxes, mom had one medium sized box and I had two small boxes, and walked into the house.  The house was stark white, the reason we are staying at the Stilinski's house as we were going to have it painted.

    After putting the boxes down, we headed to the car again and went to the food place.  We pulled up to the place ten minutes later.  We walked inside and sat at a booth as it was self-seated.  I looked out the window and saw a beat-up, baby blue jeep pull up next to our car.  Two males, one older than the other get out and walk to the door.  As soon as I saw the younger one’s face, I tapped my mom’s arm and nodded to them.  Mom got up to greet John as Stiles sat down next to me.  “It’s so nice to see you again John,” my mom said, hugging him in a one armed hug.  

    “Same here Tina,” he said and they both sat down.  Stiles taps my hand two times and signs. “ **Hey.  Nice you see you again Snowflake.** ”  I laugh at the old nickname, due to my natural white hair and bright, light blue eyes that has a splash of silver/grey in them.  Even though I can talk, we learned sign language as a secret language when I went mute after being kidnapped.  

    “ **Nice to see you too Flames,** ” I signed back using his old nickname, due to his name [ Płomienie ](http://en.bab.la/dictionary/english-polish/flames).  We hug and sat right next to each other, sharing a menu while looking at it.  I hear laughter in front of us, but ignored it.  Pointing to the banana milkshake, I laugh when I see a finger point to the chocolate one.  We both looked at each other and laughed at how we both haven’t changed.  Our waiter, a boy that his tag said Garrett, walked over and asked for our drink orders,  Mom ordered a Coke, John ordered a Root-Beer, Stiles ordered for both of us, a chocolate milkshake for him and banana for me.  After we left, John cleared his throat to get our attention.

    “Here’s the deal.  Snow and Stiles, you guys are sharing his room, just like the sleepovers you guys would have before.  Tina, you can have the guest room.  Now, I have double shifts for the next three days due to the station being understaffed. Snow, it is to my understanding that you are starting school tomorrow right?” he asks.  I nod my head yes.  “Right so school starts at 9:24 and ends at 3:36. Stiles has his license and has his jeep to drive you guys to school. He picks up Scott on the way though.”

    I nod before seeing the waiter coming back. “Alright guys, you guys ready to order?,” he asked, taking out his notepad. We nod and tell him our orders.  Hamburger with curly for Stiles, salads for both Mom and John, and I got chicken tenders with curly fries. After we were finished with our meal, we walked to our cars.

    Mom follows John to their house.  As we pulled up to their house, a figure stood at the porch.  Stiles’s ran out of the jeep, his dad was driving, ran up to the figure.  Slowly, I get out of the car and stand behind the jeep.  

    “Snow,” John says after he walked over to me.”You remember Scott right?  He lives next door now and as apparently sat outside, waiting for us.  How about you go and stand with Stiles and Scott.  Say hi to each other again.”  I nod and start to head over to them.  As I walked closer, I could make out Scott more and more.  He had curly dark hair, tan skin, and a crooked jaw, just like before.  I readjust my nerdy looking glasses, which are actual glasses thank you very much, and tap two times, gently, on Stiles’s arm.


	2. Movie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One continues with the night coming to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter Sorry

    “Oh yeah, **Sorry Snowflake** ,” he says/signs to me before gesturing to Scott.  “Scott, buddy of mine, remember S-” He gets cut off by Scott yelling.

    “Snow!” The next thing I knew I was in the air, spinning as Scott spins me.  After a minute he puts me down and laughs at my face.  “Sorry Snow.  Forgot to warn you beforehand.  It’s been awhile.”  I laugh and hug him.

    “It’s okay Scott,” I say to his chest, darn you shortness.  “I’ve missed you too.”  We all laugh as John and mom walks over with our  [ suitcases ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=207860528) .  I grab my laptop case and duffel bag from mom as Stiles grabs my suitcase.  

    “Sorry Scott, but seeing as it’s 9:45 at night and it’s a school night, it looks like Stiles and Snow need to go in.” John says as he walks in.  Laughing, Scott says bye and leaves.  We all walk in with little trouble.  Stiles and I walk up the stairs and set my bags down near his desk.  I grab my  [ pajamas ](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=10376359&.svc=copypaste&id=207861429) and toiletries bag and walk to the bathroom.  The house itself hasn’t changed a bit.  After changing, brushing my teeth, and brushing my hair, I walk out to Stiles’s room and put away my things. Stiles comes in his pjs, which are batman pants and a long sleeve black shirt, with a DVD.

    “Fellowship of the Ring?,” he asks heading to his TV and DVD player. I nod and sit on his bed. He puts it in, turns on the TV, grabs the DVD player remote, and settles down in bed.  He pats the spot next to him and I giggle and get settled next to him. After the first fifteen minutes of the movie, I was asleep snuggled up to Stiles. One minute later, he was the same.


	3. The Beginning of an Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alas, the adventure starts as the trio go to school.

    We woke up to a flash of a camera hitting our eyes.. Feeling unusual firmness and warmth from the pillow, I look down to see that I'm not on a pillow, but on Stiles’s chest. I blush and pull down the hood on my pjs. Everyone laughed and Stiles got up and left with clothes in his hands. Mom left saying there's strawberry pancakes waiting after I get  [ dress ](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=10376359&.svc=copypaste&id=207862138) . I got dress for the first day of school and brushed my long, white hair.

    Before you ask, yes my hair is naturally white.  No one knows how my hair is naturally white.  It's a pain to deal with, but I'm proud to be who I am. Looks and all. Add in my porcelain skin tone and being a sickly child into the mix and you got a fun life.  Note the barely there sarcasm.

    Kissing my dad's ring that was on a necklace, I put it on and walk out.  Heading to the table, I sit down, grab a plate, and grab two pancakes.  Biting into them was like heaven.  Stiles came down and did the same, but added syrup and one more pancake.  After breakfast, I went upstairs to do my makeup routine. Grabbing my  [ makeup bag ](https://www.amazon.com/Sunshiny-Cosmetic-Makeup-Cartoon-Storage/dp/B00LHDDEKM/ref=pd_sim_194_24?ie=UTF8&psc=1&refRID=2FFP758VSV3K0X7RN4N6&tag=polyvore006-20) , my brush and toothbrush, and hair  [ accessory bag ](https://www.amazon.com/Sunshiny-Cosmetic-Makeup-Cartoon-Storage/dp/B00LHDDEKW/ref=pd_sim_194_1?ie=UTF8&psc=1&refRID=D39KX8P2HAWG1480FWAR) , I went to the bathroom.  I did my eyeshadow, a white lid that tapers off into a light grey on the outer third, tight-lined my eye, brushed my teeth, and proceed to do my hair.  Grabbing two white elastics, two claw clips, and my brush, I put my hair into two pigtails.  I put on some strawberry flavored pink gloss, put everything into it’s proper bag, and left the bathroom and put them away.  Then, I put on my boots, grabbed my bag for today, and walked down.  Well, was walking before I slipped and fell down the rest of the way. 

    Luckily, no one saw it and I quickly got up and fixed my dress.  I grab the lunch mom made and grabbed my inhaler from mom’s purse.  Yeah I know, asthma, lucky me.  I quickly walked to the door and got to it just as Stiles did. “You have a wicked sense of timing girl.  I was about to get you.  We need to leave now,” he said, keys in his hand.  I nod and texted my mom, who was at an interview at the station.  Turning off my phone for now, I make sure I have everything.  Earbuds, gloss, inhaler, phone, lunch, my smallish notebook, a pen, highlighter, and a pencil.  We walked out the door, into his car, and went to Scott’s house.  Scott, who was late, finally came out and walked to the car. 

    “Sorry about that guys,” he said looking sorry.  “Slept late I guess.”  Stiles laughed and proceeded to drive to school.  The ride was filled with Stiles and Scott talking about lacrosse.  It wasn’t that long of a ride.  In the matter of minutes we were at the school.   “You’re ready?,” Scott asks beside Stiles. I nod and left the car.  We went to the front office and got my schedule.  Period One, Economics with them both.  Period Two, Orchestra.  Period Three, World History with them.  Period Four, Library. Period Five, Chemistry with them both.  Period Six, Free.  Let the school day begin.

 


	4. Save by the Bell er Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A red head and her boyfriend meet our main heroine at last

  We walk into Economics early and I sit down in a seat next to the window and behind Stiles. I got my notebook and pencil out.  The bell rang and the classroom fills up.  A boy and girl, maybe a couple, walk in together and walked over to my seat.  “You’re new here,” the girl said. “Let me give you some advice, don’t sit next to him.”  She points to Stiles and he looks behind.  "You should sit next to us."  She says kind of rudely.  

   "How did you get her to sit next to you Stilinski?" the boy asked.  "Don't tell me, you dragged her?  Don't you now that is not how to get friends."

   " **That’s Lydia and Jackson** ,” He signed, ignoring the boy, Jackson.  “ **She’s the girl that everyone thinks I have a crush on** .”(1)  I nod and signed back, thanking him for telling me.  Our short chat came to an end as Jackson interrupts us.

   “Hey!” Jackson says with a clap in our faces, getting our attention again.  “We were talking to you.”  Before anything could be said, the teacher walked in.  Saved by the bell, er I mean save by the teacher.

   Man was he loud, I almost fell out of my seat when he yelled at everyone to sit down and be quiet.  That got his attention as a yelp came from my mouth.  “You!  I don’t know you!  Why don’t I know you?”  he said/yelled.

   “She’s new coach,” Stiles chimes in patting my back two times.  Coach Finstock looks at me and I nod to confirm.

   “Hand me your schedule,” he said. holding out his hand.  I quickly give it to him.  “Yep, you’re in my class S- is that even a word? S-”

   “Y-You can call me Snow,”  I say quickly, not wanting my name to be mispronounced.  He nods and begins to start the class.  Class was interesting to say the least.  Coach seemed to be a nice person, a bit loud though.  I could see that he got annoyed easily by Stiles and Scott.  I laugh in my head at how similar it was to second grade.  It seemed that it was a chill day.  All I got was the syllabus.  The bell rang and my word did everyone over react.  In like a second, everyone was at the door and leaving. I pack up the paper and pencil and walked towards the door with Stiles.  As I passed Coach Finstock, I say goodbye to him.  Stiles walked me to my class as it was close to his, guitar class (2).  I walk in the door and was greeted by an Italian woman.

  "Buongiorno! Welcome new student,"  the lady says with a slight Italian accent.  "What instrument do you play?"

   "Violin and piano miss," I say quietly.  She nods and quickly walks in.    "Class!" she starts. "Today we have a new student.  Be nice to her and welcome her to the family."  The class did and I was seated and was handing the syllabus. "

    There you go sweety,  all we are doing today is practicing playing this song,"  she says, handing me sheet music.   "I'll go get you a violin to practice on today." I nod and look at it.  It was a song called "To Make You Feel My Love" by Bob Dylan.  Thank goodness I know this song and version.  She comes back and hands me the violin.

   I nod in thanks and take it out.  I rosin up the bow and tune it by ear.  After that was done,  I lifted it up and began practicing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Yeah, I like the whole idea that he actually didn't like Lydia in the way that he does in cannon. It fits better with my story.  
> 2\. All will be revealed later.


	5. Surprises and School Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends reunite as the story continues

Class flew by in a flash and soon enough, I was walking out the door.  Stiles caught up to me as I got to the hallway door.  “Hey, so how was orchestra?” he asks as he guides me to history.

“Good, it was fairly easy today.  How was guitar class?” I ask in return, curious about his class.  

“That’s good and it was okay.  Maybe a little bit boring, but whatever,” he says, shrugging when he said okay.  I laugh and nod.  Walking into history, I quickly see Scott flailing his arms to get our attention.  Stiles and I both laugh and quickly walked over to him. 

“Heads up, there’s a sub today,” Scott said when we got to the seats. 

“Sweet,” Stiles said as I laughed at the happiness in his tone.  I pulled out my notebook and started to doodle.  “Don’t look now but here comes Jack-butt and his lady friend.”  Looking up with only my eyes, I watch as the two people from first period.  I go back to doodling as they walked past me.  Very little time passed before a shadow hides the sunlight from my paper.  I look up to see a very familiar boy.

“ **Danny?,** ” I signed, using the special sign that we both made up for his name.   “ **You didn’t tell me this was your school.** ”

“ **In my defense, you never told me you were coming back Snow,** ” he signed using the special sign that we made for my name. I nod and smile as I get up and hugged him.  “That’s what you meant by a surprise this morning ,” he said as he hugged back.  Danny sits down in the seat next to me and I sit back down.

“Yep, thought it would give it away if I said if it was a person or an object” Stiles said as he shrugged.  Danny goes to speak before Jackson interrupted him.

“Danny, what are you doing sitting next to those two idiots,” Jackson sneered.  Danny sighed and replied  with.

“Catching up with an old friend,” he said as he gets up.  “I’ll see you later Snow.”  I wave as the teacher walks in. 

Class goes as followed, I get handed the syllabus, notes are taking, and we were left with ten minutes of free social time.  Stiles and Scott pushed the desks together and starts to discuss lunch and after school.  They quickly start talking about lacrosse while I went back to drawing.  A cough snaps me back to reality as Jackson stands beside my desk.  “Follow me now,” he harshly whispered.  I followed to avoid any fights.  I was made to sit in front of Jackson and Lydia with Danny at my side.  Danny raps his knuckles on the desk in a silent apology that we made up as kids.  Lydia snaps and opens her mouth.

“Before we start, love your outfit,” She says looking up and down my outfit.  “How do you know those two and Danny here?” I sigh before speaking.

“I know Stiles, Scott, and Danny as we are all friends.  I use to live here though you wouldn’t remember,” I said softly.  “Luckily, we were all old enough to have phones before I left, so we all still stayed in touch.  Now if you don’t mind, I’m heading back.”  Nodding to Danny, I leave and go back to Stiles and Scott.  Before anything else was said, the bell for lunch rang.


End file.
